


情书

by sevenokrock



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenokrock/pseuds/sevenokrock
Summary: 竹马，现背，狗血HE





	1. Chapter 1

竹马，现背，狗血HE

01.

这是这个月的第二封情书了。

土方在走廊上被双颊通红的女生拦下，接着双手递过一封信，包裹着可爱又精美的信封，还带着淡淡香味。

略略扫了眼封面上的名字，土方抿了抿嘴唇接下，而后带着这个充满少女心意的情书回了宿舍楼。

宿舍门关着，土方轻轻转动门把，门口的上铺睡着一个银色的脑袋，卷毛支棱在被窝外。十一月的天气里已带着寒意，那人整个缩在被窝里头裹得紧紧的，活像一个熊仔。

“…喂，银时”犹豫了一下，土方还是轻轻开口将睡梦中的人叫醒。  
他冲着还迷糊不清的人，竖了竖手里的信纸，“这个是让我转交给你的，给你放这了。”说罢将信纸放在了下方架子上，走向自己的书桌坐下。

银时揉了揉头发，还不甚清醒的脑子困住他，只觉得喉咙一痒，又咳嗽了一声。

“啧，这破感冒什么时候能好。”嗓子还十分沙哑，银时烦躁地掀开被子，还没有来得及翻身下床，下方一只纤细的手臂便伸了过来。

接过土方递来的水杯，一口饮尽，银时乐道：“土方你可真好，我都想娶你了。”  
说罢俯身从架子上拿过那封已失去最初指尖温度的信纸，随意拆开看了眼，笑着说道：“这个还做得挺漂亮。”

“…所以准备答应了？”余光瞥见银时的笑容，回眸再望着笔记本电脑开机时的圆圈，土方只觉内心烦躁不安，似乎也跟着在打着转。

他和银时同学了多少年，他就帮着收了多少年情书。准确来说，银时也帮着土方收过不少的情书，只是土方性格更为冷漠慢热，银时则正好相反，热情大方，“到哪都能吃得开”。

现在女孩子就钟意这种阳光开朗的男生，更何况银时长相帅气，于是从俩人跨入同一间初中教室门开始，情书就没断过。

小女孩害羞，直接望着心上人眼睛递情书这事过于难为情，于是时常就拜托上了心上人的死党，俩人甚至时常聊着天就从书包里抽出封信互相交换。

土方一般遇见告白也不拖沓，直接就拒绝了，不给人留不切实际的希望。

而银时则相反，更加来者不拒，若是见女孩长得好，性格也没啥大毛病，一般就会直接答应处着看了。

土方还记得初中的某一天，银时还没长开的脸蛋透着一股稚气，耳朵也是羞红，凑到土方耳旁讲到：“多串啊，我有女朋友了。”  
说完自己搁那傻乐。

当时土方也没开窍，震惊了一下之后想到是好兄弟脱单了，自己也跟着他一起傻乐。

…现在回想这心可真够大的。

陷入回忆的土方被银时一个暴栗敲醒。  
眼前人已经下了床，穿着简单的纯色睡衣，但是仍显不羁。按他自己的话来说，“银桑穿什么不是帅的惊天地泣鬼神”。

他敲了下土方额头后又伸手给他揉着，边笑边开口。  
土方望着眼前熟悉的笑容，渐渐与六年前重叠起来，红眸依旧带着一丝痞气，嘴角一张，却吐露出土方这六年来经历过无数遍的早已熟悉的酷刑。

“我怎么可能和这个女孩子谈恋爱呢。”  
银时揉揉脑袋，有些不好意思地对自己好友坦白道。

“我前几天看到了校花，就是那个比我们大一级的学姐，终于感受到了什么叫做一见钟情。我决定新学期的恋爱就由她开始了。”

02.

坂田银时追女孩子，通常是战无不胜。

他其实挺套路，但并非俗套，像那些声势浩大的表白他一个没做过，往往就是口头上和人撩一撩，看着火候差不多，再趁热打铁献点殷勤就够，毕竟光冲着他的脸女孩也说不出拒绝的话。

但是这次却与以往都不同。

银时似乎格外走心，他不知从哪打听来学姐的课表，踩着空就去和学姐蹭一门课，装作偶遇，等坐到学姐后方，就悄悄递了一张纸条，上面几个潇洒的大字“同学，可以加个微信吗”。要是眼神碰着了，还装羞涩地别过眼光，硬生生把自己伪装成纯情大男孩的模样。

在得知学姐喜欢吃学校咖啡厅的冬日限定糕点后，银时每次打完球，就会带着土方奔向咖啡厅。

“这也太甜了吧。”土方看着银时买了一大堆，还硬给自己塞了两块在嘴里。过于甜腻的奶油味在嘴里散开，土方不禁皱了皱眉头，“就你们这些小女生才爱吃。”

“说谁小女生呢。”银时笑了笑，伸手揉了把土方柔顺的黑色短发，揽过人肩膀。  
“说起来我和学姐还真有缘分，这几天我研究了下，她也爱吃甜点，也爱研究星座运势，还都喜欢结野主播！”

土方没空回应，他被人一把拉进怀里，男生阳光下带一点汗水的味道随着就扑了过来，鼻息间满盈着，胸腔都塞得满满。

连洗衣液都是同一款。  
土方默默想到，被熟悉的气味侵占到手脚僵硬，心跳却有些加速，自己还心猿意马着，却得被迫听银时的恋爱推理。

“…就冲我们这么多共同点，她就应该是我女朋友！说到这我还没问过学姐生日呢。到时候看看我们星座配对指数高不高。”  
银时继续道，“我觉得我这次挺认真了，好久没对人这么上心，感觉还挺有意思的。”

土方抿了抿嘴巴，想起以前他也傻傻的去查两人的星座适配指数，结果不甘心的翻遍了所有网站，总结起来都是一句话：

金牛座和天秤座适配指数并不高，相比恋人，更适合做朋友。

他装作不在意的：“那学姐怎么说的？你天天陪上课陪聊微信还送吃的，她也得表个态吧。”

银时撇撇嘴，“欸，她就说什么，两人还不熟，要再多相处看看这种话嘛。估计也想把我给吊着，不过无所谓吧，这样追到手才有意思。”

合着你就为了好玩。  
土方为初中时那个纯情的小男孩默哀一秒。

岁月还真残酷，能把人的懵懂憧憬都洗刷干净，就剩下自己那点说不出口的心思死死留在原地。

“行了别搁这逼逼了臭卷毛，赶紧吃完饭给你学姐送吃的去吧。”

“十四你怎么都对我不温柔了，银桑好委屈！”

03.

俗套的故事有一个俗套的开始。

坂田银时和土方十四郎从幼儿园就在一起上，除了小学摇号没摇到一起，初中、高中，到现在大学一直同班，说是竹马也不差。

两家人是邻居，父母关系好，幼儿园的事情坂田银时不记得了，但是不算上偶尔家门口的擦肩而过，初中前那个暑假，两人真正意义上的第一次见面，还是令他印象很深的。

这世上真有人是一见面就不对付的。

暑假才刚开始，不知怎么俩人就干了一架，直接被一起拎到坂田家教训。

“为什么打架？”平时幽默风趣的坂田太太板着脸看着银时。在她心里，土方家的儿子长得又好看，性格又好，小小的一个特别可爱，一点不像自己家孩子似的，皮得无法无天。

一定又是坂田银时这小子挑事了，坂田太太坚定的想。一会我就揍他一顿。

“谁知道啊，我不就撞了一下他吗，这小屁孩直接挥拳就朝我打过来了，我反应都来不及呢！”  
还是小卷毛的银时倔着一张脸，不开心的道。

“是这样的吗，十四？为什么要动手打银时？”土方太太温柔地问道。

小小的土方抿着嘴巴，眼睛还红红的，白皙的脸上有好几道划痕，他抽抽噎噎道：“他差点把我撞臭水沟里了！要不是我抓住了旁边的树，那就掉下去了！他还一直在旁边笑我！”

“我不是说了是不小心的吗！”  
“那你让我也不小心把你撞下去啊！”  
“你来啊你！”  
“…”

俩小孩叽叽喳喳地吵开了，大人在旁边也不知道这该算谁对谁错。  
最后坂田先生发话道：“行了别吵了。银时，不管怎样是你先撞的人，态度得摆端正。土方啊，无论如何，动手总是不占理的。今天我们也不惩罚你们了，你们去坂田房间玩吧，好好思考下。坂田，把你的玩具给弟弟玩。土方还小你半岁呢。”

于是还别扭着的两个小朋友就被推进了房间，面面相觑。

好吧，银时想着，谁让他是哥哥呢。  
他承认自己有点大男子主义，听到对方比自己小之后就情不自禁的觉得要帮助弱小，于是别扭地拿过自己的机器人，递给土方。

“……” 土方眨巴了下他蓝蓝的大眼睛，睫毛上还挂着水珠，看上去乖巧可爱，就像所有小孩想象当中的小天使应有的模样。

“我们来一起玩吧。刚才对不起了弟弟。”  
于是不光大男子主义，还隐藏着颜控属性的小银时瞬间忘了自己最后的倔强，把自己的收藏全拿出来献宝一样摆在土方面前。

“…”

于是等到了晚饭时间，打开房门的大人们就只看到了浑身还脏兮兮，玩累了正搂在一起睡觉的两个小朋友。

再等到一个月暑假过去了，天天腻在一起玩的两人已经成为了最好的朋友，再之后到高中、大学。

缘分从此开始，不知何时又悄悄跑错了跑道。

04.

叛逆像青春的一颗毒瘤。

坂田银时只记得，初中的某一天，他和土方白天还在课堂上悄悄小声为讨论着要去谁家里复习，去谁家里吃晚饭，土方却突然被班主任叫了出去。

他以为是班级上的事，毕竟土方成绩优异，做事认真，老师都很喜欢他，也任命他为班委。

但之后一直到放学，土方都没有再回来。

他不知为何有些不安，把自己的书包收拾好，顺便帮土方也收拾了，回到家刚放下东西就想去敲隔壁门，结果就被妈妈一把拉住。

银时，先别过去。  
坂田太太轻声叫住儿子，声音带着一丝颤抖。

“土方太太确诊癌症了，今天刚住院，土方他们一家现在应该在医院里。”

癌症？怎么会？那个土方太太吗？

银时觉得自己有无数的疑问，卡在喉咙间不知从何问起。  
他记忆中的土方太太一直是个温柔贤惠的女人，每次他和土方玩得浑身脏兮兮跑回家，土方太太只会温柔的让他们先去洗个澡再吃晚饭，而不像自己的妈妈一样把自己骂一顿。他为此还羡慕了土方很久。

对啊，还有土方…不知道他怎么样了。银时心里紧紧揪着，既想跟去医院看看情况，又怕自己会添乱。

心不在焉地做完作业，他早早关掉灯躺在床上，望着窗外的景色逐渐被夜幕覆盖，却一丝睡意也无。

土方，土方，土方… 

他翻来覆去念叨着，组织着话语，想着再见面时自己该怎样安慰他的小男孩。  
正想着，安静的街区里传来一道刹车声，随后有车门开关的声音，过了几秒后车子启动，逐渐驶远。

土方回来了！  
银时翻身下床，扒着窗子想看个究竟，无奈什么也没看到。又纠结了一会，他索性打开房门，蹑手蹑脚遛出客厅，敲了敲对面的门。

他耐心等了一会，门才被人打开。

门内是垂着头的土方，他身上的校服还没换下，宽松款的外套对于还在发育中的少年而言，显得过分宽大，衬得人有些无精打采。

“……”  
“……”

两人默契的没有言语。  
土方给银时拿了拖鞋后转身回到沙发坐下，银时关上门，回来挨着土方坐下。

“…叔叔没回来吗？”

“啊，爸爸还在医院。本来我也想留着的，但妈妈说我不能因为她就耽误学业了，这样她会担心我…” 少年未尽的话语淹没在哽咽声中，银时叹了口气，凑过去把人搂在怀中，轻拍他的背。

土方身上的校服上还残留着医院消毒汽水的味道，令人清醒又不安。

银时也有些恐慌似的，加重了力道抱住土方。

“没事的…你也别太担心，现在医疗技术这么发达，而且叔叔肯定会请最好的医生团队来给阿姨治疗的。我们一定要相信，只要不放弃，事情总是会出现转机的。”

少年坚定的话语似一针镇定剂，使土方剧烈颤抖的肩膀慢慢放松下来。

这一晚，银时说什么都不放心土方一个人在这个大房子里待着，于是把人硬拉回了自己卧室里，等第二天再叫妈妈给坂田先生打声招呼，土方便短暂的在坂田家住了下来。

于是两人每天几乎24小时在一起。  
银时对着土方时总是格外体贴，老是怕土方伤心，便想尽办法地逗他笑，告诉他一切都会好起来的。

一切都会好起来的，土方想着。一定会的。

然后又过去了几个月，到了期末，土方再次被叫走。

土方太太被下了病危通知书，只来得及见了儿子最后一面，便永远的放开了手。

银时在放学后便冲到了医院里，找到手术楼，见到远处的土方先生正疲倦地处理着善终手续。

他没来得及打招呼，绕着楼层转了一圈，才在隐蔽的楼梯间里发现了土方的身影。

瘦瘦小小的身子缩成一团，土方听到脚步声后抬起头，见到是银时，眼睛霎时红了起来。

土方后来想，大概从那时起，银时在他心里，便像个保护神一样，永远在他最绝望的时候出现在他身边。

“想哭就哭吧十四，”银时张开双臂，“别忍着。”

土方迎上了怀抱，声音破碎道：“我真的已经在相信一切都会好起来了…但是为什么还是这样…”

“还，还有妈妈也是，她明明，所有的手术化疗和难咽的药物都接受了，她明明那么爱美又嗜甜一个人啊…”

“凭什么啊，凭什么偏偏就是她啊！”

少年的嘶吼让银时心脏也被揪住了一般发疼。他抱住土方颤抖的身躯，在心里想到。

如果真的有神明的存在，那他一定是被捂住了眼耳，才会看不见悲痛，听不见呐喊。

斯人已逝，但是死亡的阴影却难以消褪。

银时发现，土方开始抽烟了。

偶尔课间时，人会不见踪影。直到有一次他偷偷跟过去瞧，见到土方坐在天台上，好看的食指间夹着烟。  
烟雾缭绕中，少年的侧脸清俊秀气，却只有深深的颓丧。

再之后是逃课、夜不归宿。  
土方先生忙完太太的后事，由于工作事务过于繁忙便回到了公司，土方之后大部分时候被寄养在了银时家里。  
偶尔，土方会告诉他们他会回家一晚去收拾下屋子，而后银时从卧室的窗子里，恰好能望见少年消失夜幕中的身影。

他本想给土方一点时间去适应、去发泄压力，但是他不能看着土方颓丧下去。

土方在每个消失的夜里都去了公园。

夜里温度很低，但是对他来说刚刚好。

然后这个夜里，他正坐在长椅上抽烟时，抬起头就看到坂田银时站在自己面前。

“…为什么要抽烟？你不是很讨厌烟的味道吗？”

什么奇怪的开场白。

“我讨厌什么，重要吗。”

“当然重要啦你这个白痴！”银时烦躁的抓了抓头发，走过来一把扯过烟，然后挨着土方坐下来。

夜里的凉风吹过，只穿着薄薄衣衫的两人不禁发了个冷颤。

银时一边碎碎念着一边把土方搂了过来。  
“你知道银桑看你这样多担心吗！十四，无论多难受，都不可以成为放弃自己的理由。你看土方叔叔，他的难过会少吗，但是他是成年人了，所以他不能允许自己颓废，何况他还有你呢。”

“你呢，你也有照顾父亲的责任啊，而且，你不是还有我吗。”银时说出口就觉得自己有点肉麻，但看到土方身体稍稍放松，没有再紧绷后，还是舒了一大口气。

土方觉得有些好笑。  
他这段时间，说是难受，更多像麻木，如同行尸走肉一般，对只会令自己失望的人生失去了耐心和好奇。

但也就像银时说的，他不能放弃自己，他还有自己的责任。那些前日的厌世突然间就消失殆尽，少年短短几句，便能令他重新审视自己。他只觉得自己又一次被银时救赎了。

黑发少年路灯下的脸庞像是染了曾光晕，柔软而好看。土方轻轻笑了一声，调侃道：“没想到你这个卷毛还挺能说的。”

“那十四以后不可以再翘课，也不可以再抽烟了。”

“不翘课倒没什么，就是不抽烟这个挺难。”他一脸诚实地坦白道，“我大概已经有烟瘾了。”

银发少年不爽地出声：“那银桑帮你戒！”

“哈？你能怎么帮我？”

后来回想起，大概是夜晚总是容易神智不清。

说完这句话后土方起身想回家，突然被按在了长椅上，眼前的灯光仿佛逐渐灭掉，嘴唇上传来了清晰到烫人的热度。

土方先是震惊，而后心跳猛烈加速，带着些欣喜若狂地闭上眼睛，回抱住自己的少年，享受这个温柔的亲吻。

而后不知过了多久，光亮又落了下来，银时起身，满脸通红地冲他吼道：“哈，哈哈，是不是被吓到了呀！以后你要是再抽烟我就这样亲你！怕了吧！”

05.

所以，当你的人生，从懵懂、青涩到成熟，都有一个人能抚慰你所有的悲伤时。

那么喜欢上坂田银时，真的是一件很正常的事情。

天气已渐渐转凉。

还是晚秋的季节，风里就带着刺骨的寒冷。

马上就要到元旦了，A大的元旦晚会前夕一如既往的热闹，其中极具代表性的就是剑道社的剑术表演。

土方和银时大学一开学时就加了剑道社。  
两人虽都是大一新生，但是剑术却十分老练精湛，外加格外出众的外形，被一众前辈威逼利诱在元旦晚会当天表演剑术对决。

刚练习完一场比赛，银时扯下脸部护具，走到趴着休息的土方旁边一把躺下，还在喘着气。

“哟，‘白夜叉’怎么这么弱了，打个比赛喘到现在。”土方嘲笑道。

“那我不是一直没输被挑战到现在吗。”银时擦了把头上的汗，拿起手机点开微信，然后眼睛一亮，“学姐约我元旦晚上出去吃饭！”

土方的笑僵在脸上。“啊，那恭喜你了，祝你们到时能跳过一垒直接上本垒。”

“说什么呢！”银时表情娇羞，脸上嘿嘿傻笑着，看在眼里正是在心动着的模样，“银桑还是很纯洁的。”

周围的社员们听到两人对话后也走了过来起哄道，“哟，坂田，要去和女神约会啊！记得准备好东西哦～”

土方靠着桌沿，附和着大家的调笑声，眼底却一丝笑意也无。

银时虽早已万花丛中过了，但是土方心里有数，以前是银时青春期变心快，过一段时间就会腻，但看这次的架势大概是动了真心了。

他心里说不上是什么感觉，毕竟就算不是这个，但也会有下一个，他总会亲眼见到银时遇上那个要过一辈子的女孩。

总归不可能是他。

坂田银时不管喜欢上哪个女孩，也永远不可能喜欢上他。他早就摆好了位置不是吗，大不了做一辈子的朋友。

但是他算什么朋友啊。

要是银时知道自己的好兄弟对自己抱有这样龌龊的心思，一定会被恶心到吧。

但是他又太善良了，从小时候起就是这样，不管两人因为什么吵架了都会主动过来和好。所以才给了自己那么多借口待在他身边。

土方觉得自己真是卑鄙，借着好友的名义霸占着银时身边最亲密的位置不放。

毕竟哪怕就算有一天银时知晓自己的心意，一定还是会忍着不适来安慰他，还会给自己借口让两人继续维持朋友关系。

再等一等吧。土方想到。很快了，等银时不再需要他后，他会主动斩断自己那些暧昧的念头。

06.

每一年的冬天都会比以往寒冷，夏天也会比以往更炎热，令人不知要怪这该死的全球变暖还是该怪是年龄大了，以至于身体对极端天气越发敏感。

但是大学生永远是充满激情的，哪怕是没有暖气的南方，当所有人挤在这个不算很宽敞的场馆里时，似乎浑身上下都在发着热。

“土——方——”台下的掌声还久久不息，刚刚的剑术表演精彩到在学校论坛盖了无数层楼，似乎所有女孩们都在讨论自己学校这两位绝世大帅哥是哪个学院哪个专业的。土方看到从另一个方向回后台的银时向自己挥着手跑过来，两人碰了碰拳头后一起回到试衣间换衣服。

银时快速套上自己的卫衣长裤后转过身，发现土方才刚开始慢悠悠地脱下剑道服。

“刚刚我在台上有个小失误，还好没有人注意，尴尬死我了靠，我还想着要是被人看到了，那真的太丢脸...”

银时看到身后的景色后，不由咽了咽口水，将余音吞回肚子。

土方正低着头摸索着绳结的位置。  
Hakama繁杂的打结方式似乎令他有些许不耐，等到终于解开前面后，白玉般的手指再从身前绕到身后，轻轻勾弄着结孔，莫名显得有一丝挑逗，令人想帮他扯开结绳，再褪下碍事的服装，然后，然后再...

还没想出来之后干嘛，银时就见到土方终于扯开后方环绕在胯部处的绳结，于是过于宽大的下衣一下便掉到了小腿上堆积起来。

少年全身只剩下上衣勉强遮过胯部，再往下只穿着一条白色的内裤包裹住挺翘的臀部，看起来手感极好。  
剑道服藏蓝色的衣料衬着白皙瘦长的双腿，而后脚踝被抽出，他将上身弯下，捡起了长裤。

银时看着由于姿势原因土方对着自己方向高高翘起的臀部，只觉得全身发热，下腹也有些躁动，身体像被钉在原地般不得动弹。

解开下装后就方便多了，土方快速褪下了上衣，于是猝不及防，从圆润的肩膀到细窄的腰身，整个人便近乎赤裸的背对着站在了银时面前。

两人虽然单纯意义上的睡过很多次，但因为土方怕冷，大部分时候都穿着睡衣或者短裤，所以算来能见到土方像这样接近全裸的机会，也是屈指可数。

“刚刚近藤社长说晚会结束之后一起去聚餐，你要去吗银时？”  
土方毫不知情地拿起一旁自己的长裤穿好后，见半天都没有听到回复，便转过身皱着眉望向了银时。

坂田银时还处于魔怔状态，嘴巴下意识一张回了句“好啊”，恍惚觉得自己现在大概什么都会答应。

“...你确定？”土方被银时死死盯着，略不自在的别过身穿好上衣，带着惊疑又问了一遍，“你不是要和学姐去约会吗？”

见人已经穿戴整齐，坂田银时有些可惜地咂了咂嘴巴，似乎意犹未尽，脑袋也终于回过神听懂土方在问什么，他才惊觉自己已经忘了还要和学姐出去吃晚饭。  
“啊，啊对，抱歉了土方，那帮我给近藤说下次再约吧。”

土方应下声，拿起换下的衣服准备出门，结果看到银时还在原地不动，“... 你还愣着干嘛？晚会都要结束了。”

坂田银时尴尬的把自己的剑道服抱在怀里。  
他也不知道自己的小兄弟怎么就突然抬头了，要是被土方发现一定会把自己当变态。

坂田银时在心里默默想了几遍他们近藤社长猩猩一样的脸，终于是把那股躁动压了下去。

于是性致全无甚至清心寡欲到可以写一遍大悲咒的银时装作无事发生，抬腿道：“走吧土方，还愣着干什么？”

晚会很快结束，依旧由校长和学生会致辞收尾，无外乎是不忘过去展望未来这一类套话。

结束后银时便跟大家告别去找学姐了，土方也没有去聚餐的兴致，于是去喝了两杯后就借口要收拾明天放假回家的行李，回了宿舍。

平时热闹的宿舍楼此时竟然空荡荡的，简单洗漱后土方就躺上了床。

他其实还没打算好要不要回家。前几天爸爸来过电话说元旦这几天公司还有事情不能回来，所以对他来说在哪过这个新年都无所谓。

更何况，坂田银时要是今晚和学姐在一起了，估计元旦也会去约会。他对两个人热恋中缠绵的样子一点兴趣都没有，更不想不识趣去打扰。

看了眼手机，马上要零点了。窗外喧嚣声、烟花声越发增大，土方正难以入睡时，突然听到门被打开的声音。

“...？？？”

坂田银时似乎是刚跑回来，还喘着粗气，土方惊讶地坐起身从铺上跳下去，“你怎么在这？”

“那不是要赶回来和我们多串跨年吗。”  
银时冲着土方眨了眨眼睛，“你忘了吗，银时可是一诺千金。”

他记得，他当然还记得。  
但那是很早的时候，还是小孩的两人定下的约定。

约定这种东西，不都是拿来被辜负的吗…谁会傻到真的去遵守。土方眼眶微微发热。

“那你和学姐...”

“哦哦，我想着得赶紧回来，吃完饭就把她送回去了。我还碰到了近藤，结果他说你回来收拾东西了。”

银时放下书包，把宿舍窗子打开，将土方拉到阳台。两人挤在这狭小的天地一起看着外面的烟花。

“五——四——三——二——一”  
银时转身一把抱住土方，开心的带着人蹦起来，边蹦边喊道，“土方，新年快乐！”

“新年快乐！”土方也开心的笑起来，随后小声喃喃，“...希望你永远开心。”

愿神明保佑我的少年，永远无忧无虑。

“什么？”银时没有听清。

土方摇了摇头，紧紧抱住了银时。银时一愣，而后回抱住土方。

“谢谢你...”

这次银时听清了，他双手捧起土方脑袋，笑着说，“为什么要谢谢。我也想陪着你过啊！”

土方觉得自己一定是喝醉了。不然为什么，在被银时如此近距离地凝视时，他竟然会觉得，自己那见不得人的心思或许并不是毫无希望。

他的少年像救世神一样，再一次地出现在了他的身边，那么，他是不是也应该试着去勇敢迈出第一步。

“...，在这里，我们恭祝大家新年新气象，不忘过去，展望未来，新面貌，新起点....”

屋外不知是谁在看电视台的元旦晚会，声音模模糊糊隔着门窗透了过来，带着老旧的电磁声响。

新的一年，似乎也象征着新的希望，而希望又有着最最柔软而坚韧的力量，赐予人可以与一切不可能去抗争的勇气与激情，去盲目的相信自己能够改变些什么。

哪怕激情会褪去，勇气会被消磨，但是这一刻，总是会留下痕迹。

07.（我怎么啰嗦了这么多，要加速剧情了啊啊啊）

土方决定自己不能再当一个怂蛋了。

毕竟初中时银时还亲过自己，土方默默给自己打气。虽然之后不久银时就开始一个个地交女朋友，但是这样看来，至少他对自己也不是全无情意吧。

于是零恋爱经验的纯情男孩土方看到网页给自己推荐“手把手教你如何追男生”后，抱着学习的心态便果断地点了进去。

“追求法则第一条，要了解对方的兴趣，投其所好，找到共同话题~♡”

兴趣？那个卷毛就喜欢吃甜腻腻的东西吧，这要怎么找共同点？

然后行动力卓群的土方就买了一大箱的草莓牛奶，强行塞给银时，结果被银时一脸惊恐地以土方做了什么事要跑路了，最后只能撒谎说是超市抽奖送的礼物。

方案一，失败。

“追求法则第二条，男生都是很要面子的，所以一定要多夸他令他虚荣心得到满足~♡”

...土方一想像自己在银时耳边说“哇你好厉害”的画面就觉得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，于是方案二也被抛弃了。

接下来他快速划过了那些他觉得过分肉麻的法则，结果就到了最后一个。

“追求法则第十条，现在的你们经过长期的相处，相信已经擦出爱情的火花，接下来，请选一个最最浪漫的日子将情书交给他吧~♡”

对于一个毫无浪漫细胞的理工男，写情书还不如写论文来的容易。但介于这已经是最后一个方案了，他也别无选项。  
土方甚至想在网上随便找个模板套了了事，但是理智还是制止了他，于是最后写好时，他甚至感觉自己头发都掉了几簇。

这段时间，为了避免被银时察觉出异样，他便说自己在忙专业课给的新项目，刻意错开了些行程。  
于是再下周就是情人节，也是不够浪漫的土方意识里唯一能和浪漫扯上边的日子。

想到情人节自己就要将情书交出去，再幻想着银时看到后的种种反应（美化后的），土方忍不住搓了搓自己已经通红的脸颊，告诉自己要当个酷盖。

然后他很快又陷入第二个难题，该怎么告白。

他周围的好朋友，除了坂田银时以外，都和他一样毫无恋爱经验，比如冲田，那小子就是一抖S，而山崎退宣称自己要和机器人结婚，近藤勋甚至是一直追人从未成功的那一个。因此他也无经可取，只能自己瞎琢磨。结果越想越紧张，最后决定破罐子破摔，完全随机了。

土方便抱着告白前的紧张与兴奋挨到了情人节这一天。脑子也彻底被清空，恍惚间甚至忘了，会在情人节告白的人太多，从不差他一个。

08.

不要紧张不要紧张。

土方最后决定将人约在阶梯教室，毕竟他要脸，而这个阶梯教室很大很荒凉，以前是给音乐系用来排练，后来停招后就被废弃了。

土方和银时也是无意中找到这个偏僻的教室，见教室有人定期打扫，就把这里当做了秘密基地，每当两人不想回宿舍或去图书馆时，就来这里赶ddl或者开黑。

他今天没课，下午等坂田银时去了教室后，就跑来了这个秘密基地，在里面徘徊了好几圈后，终于下定决心给银时发了短信。

[一会下课了来老地方，有事要告诉你。]

光是打这一行干巴巴的字，土方就觉得自己已经浑身发热，心跳加速，“砰砰”地仿佛快要跳出来。

还有半个小时坂田银时才下课，他不禁怀疑自己的心脏能不能撑到一会表白的时候。

但是随着时间流逝，他慢慢冷静下来后，察觉到一丝不对劲。

一般来讲，银时见到是土方的消息都会秒回，但是这次短信发出到现在过了二十分钟，土方还没有收到回复。

土方压下心底的不安，强迫自己不要去胡思乱想。  
可能是还在上课的原因，他没有看到。银时不会是那种不守约的人。

然而再十分钟过去了，而后三十分钟、一小时、两小时…还没有收到任何消息。土方有些无措。

难道银时没有收到消息吗？但是没有提示发送失败。

手机没电了？但是这个时间已经够银时回寝室把手机充上了。

还是…他猜到我要和他表白，觉得难以接受不想面对？土方忍不住想到了这个最糟糕的可能性，只觉得喉咙似乎被掐住般难以呼吸。

冬日的太阳本就短暂，从下午来这里时还带着暖意的温度，到现在几乎已消失在云层后，也就过去了不到四个小时。

太阳一落，温度就逐渐冰凉了，土方穿的又略显单薄，此刻冷不丁感受到一丝刺骨的寒意。

天很快就黑了，阶梯教室没有开灯，整个房间显得阴森森。

土方在一片黑暗中静静地坐在凳子上，带着点赌气的倔强想到再等一会，而后一直调后这个最终期限。

他知道自己对银时有着近乎盲目的信任，从两人还是幼童时开始，哪怕后来逐渐变质成爱恋与依赖，但是那份信任却始终存在着。

至少…想让他知道我的感觉，想知道他对我是怎么想的。土方握着手里薄薄的信，再看到这封信后他似乎又充满了力量。

等他来了，我就告诉他，我喜欢他，其他什么都没关系，要是他不喜欢我，我可以追他，只要他不要讨厌我，只要他愿意给我机会。

他一定会来的。

土方像带着什么执念和夙愿一般一遍遍在心里重复、祈祷，带着亡命徒拼上一切的决心，这样的孤勇在此刻令他的心脏重新发烫，仿佛抓住了救命的稻草，于是一切等待都有了价值，哪怕这价值是预支的飘渺的未来。

土方拿着信，手上不敢太用力，只是低下头一遍遍抚平信封上的一点点褶皱，心底里想着男孩迄今为止带给自己的勇气。

每想一遍，似乎又多了一些爱意。

但是一直到最后，这扇厚重的大门，也没有再被人推开过。

09.

卡着宵禁回到寝室，刚进门不久，就见银时也推开门走了进来。

土方惴惴不安地从椅子上站起来，试探性地问道：“你今天…去了哪里？”

银时身上还带着酒气，笑道：“给学姐表白去了。”

“你兄弟我又不是单身狗了。然后她就喊了朋友，我们一起去外面嗨了一下，我想着手机没电，就赶着时间回来了…”

土方觉得自己现在脸色一定特别差，因为银时停住了话语，询问似地望向了他这边。

他勉强挤出一个安抚的笑容回了过去，只觉得吹了一下午冷风的后遗症似乎突然发作，脑袋像是被拔筋一样抽着疼。

再待在这里就要疯了。  
土方恍惚着想逃离，却又乍然清醒，像本能一般将戏继续演了下去。

他听到自己声音里还带着笑意：“那真要恭喜你了，得偿所愿。”

银时笑着应下，插上充电器的手机终于能成功开机，打开后跳出来了一条未读短信和无数条微信。

上微信简单回了下消息后，银时打开短信界面扫了眼，随后一愣，皱起眉头道：“你给我发了短信？”

……

还在恍惚中的土方忘了这茬，慌忙解释：“嗯，当时有点事情，刚好下午在那做作业，想着把你叫过来。”

“难道你一直在那等着我？”

“…怎么可能，谁会那么傻啊。”看银时表情沉了下去，土方马上补充道，“你别担心，我等了会看你没回我，猜到你手机可能没电了，就直接回宿舍了。”

银时表情缓和了些，叹了口气，走过来对土方认真道歉：“对不起，是我没有提前告诉你。因为你之前太忙，我不想因为这点小事打扰你。”

又被人提醒了一遍自己之前在“忙”些什么，土方觉得自己真是有够凄惨。

“没关系，而且我本身也没什么大事，”他努力使自己的声线听起来平和，“就是想说，今年寒假我要去参加一个冬令营，看你想不想一起去。”

这也是实话。  
前几天在图书馆时，他无意看到了一个宣传国外大学冬令营的项目，这所大学本身就是国际顶尖，刚好他的专业也是其王牌之一，所以想借此机会考虑是否将其作为硕士的意愿。

银时听后遗憾的摇了摇头，他家里今年刚好安排了旅行计划，所以只能晚些时候再计划硕士的事情。

等洗漱完，上了床，土方拿起手机习惯性的翻了下朋友圈，发现微信里有朋友发了视频，内容为“校草对校花表白啦！！！”，底下一串的人刷99，坂田银时本人还点了赞。

土方迟疑了一下，望了望对床的位置，一片漆黑，还是从枕头底下掏出耳机，插进手机孔，点开了视频。

视频似乎是在一个酒店房间里录的，看得出来旁观者只有几位，房间堆满气球和毛绒玩具，还有漂亮的花瓣洒在周围，浪漫而温柔。

想到自己居然想在一个荒废的阶梯教室里表白，土方更觉狼狈不堪。眼眶不争气的开始发热，土方慌忙咬住被子，试图止住自己的呜咽声，强迫自己看了下去。

镜头扫过银时和女孩后，将其二人固定在焦点位置。两人相对而站，没人开口，只是深情地望着对方。两人的侧面都精致而养眼，看上去十分般配，如同天生一对。

银时告白爱意后，女孩便热泪盈眶地说出我愿意。周围人都爆发出尖叫声和叫好声。这一幕完美的如同童话故事。

最后的一个镜头，停留在两人相拥热吻的侧影上。

大概是真的被视频里的甜蜜和旁观者的祝福给感染到了，土方竟发自内心地认同两人是如此般配，至少没有其他人能入得了他们的眼。

他的、世界上最好的男孩，终于也有了自己真心喜欢的人。  
然后所有属于自己的温柔，又将再次被分走，甚至转移到别人身上。

要祝福银时。土方告诫着自己，努力想练习一个完美的微笑，只是他刚抬了抬嘴角，眼泪又止不住地落了下来，很快将枕头上脸颊旁边一块染湿了，显出一片深色的阴影。

他抱着自虐的心态，一遍又一遍地点开视频，注视这对相拥而吻的恋人。

这天晚上，当土方终于入睡时，便陷入了一个个光怪陆离的梦境。而每个梦境的最后，他都从深海里，遥望着似乎近在咫尺的海面。海面上漂浮着一根稻草，他会一次次奋尽全身力气去抓住稻草，而后带着这根稻草，一起沉入深深的海底。

10.

过完一个寒假，新学期又开始了，大学和中学时期不同，虽然大家依旧对假期念念不忘，但是更多的是对可以见到久违的朋友的兴奋和开心。

坂田银时快步走向宿舍楼。

他和土方已经一个寒假没见面了，虽然两人在假期也时常联系，但由于土方在冬令营中大部分时候手机处于关闭状态，再加上时差问题，以至于联系也是有限的。

刚刚土方发来了消息，说自己已经到宿舍了，银时也忍不住直奔宿舍而来，心底带着些喜悦和期待，他推开宿舍门：“多串，好久不见——”

门内的人正在换衣服，头还卡在短袖里，露出白皙的背脊。  
听到来人的声音后，他连忙脱下，再套上一件毛衣后回头道：“你来啦！好久不见！”声音里有着显而易见的开心和羞涩。

银时不知怎么就被这样直白的情绪给取悦了。

一个月不见，少年似乎又拔条了一些，头发也长长了，堪堪触到肩膀，被他随意的别在耳后，显得脸更为秀气好看。土方换上的是一件深色毛衣，尖尖的下巴埋在毛茸茸的毛衣中，看上去十分显嫩，就像他们刚上高中时的样子。

银时心里带着油然而生的骄傲与偏爱，静静望着眼前分外俊秀的少年。

一个月没见到银时，土方也有些措手不及，他只觉得银时又长帅了，脸上带着英气，土方只看了一眼就仿佛再移不开视线，心脏也加速地跳个不停，令人难为情。

上学期的最后，他刻意减少了见到银时的机会，再加上去了国外一个月，注意力渐渐转移到学习上后，土方才觉得自己勉强算是有信心能从容面对银时了。

谁能想到才第一次见面他就溃不成军。

“怎么之前穿着短袖就来了？不怕感冒吗？”银时挑了挑眉问道。

“啊，因为国外现在已经很热了，我又是卡着时间回来的，没想到国内现在这么冷，还得穿毛衣。”幸好柜子里还有上学期的厚衣服。

他顿了顿，又带着些许期待地开口道：“银时，一会你有安排吗？听说校外最近新开了一家餐馆，味道还挺不错。”

坂田银时刚想答应，手机的消息提示音就响了起来。他拿出来看了一眼，才想起学姐，不，现在已经是女朋友，约了自己吃饭。  
银时内心有些烦躁与不耐烦，但是良好的教养令他无法爽女孩子的约。

“女朋友吗？”

“…嗯。抱歉，我明天就陪你去吃。”

土方耸了耸肩表示没关系，等银时匆匆离开后，才略带慌乱的将脸埋在掌心里。

过了一会，手机铃声再次响起，他拿起来一看，发现是三叶发来的消息。

冲田三叶是他在冬令营结识的隔壁B大的学生，其学校在全国排名也仅次于A大，且两座院校主校区离得很近。

在冬令营时，两人成绩都靠前，况且三叶性格十分温柔体贴。两人很快便成为了好朋友，甚至那些对着坂田银时说不出口的心思，他也对着三叶讲述了部分。

[土方君，你收拾好东西了吗？一会要不要一起在学校外边吃晚饭呢？]

土方想到接下来没事做，便接受了三叶的邀约。

等土方走进餐馆时，三叶已提前到了。女孩穿着精致漂亮的和服，见到土方来，羞涩的打了个招呼。

两人点完餐后，聊了些闲事，三叶突然开口道：“土方君现在还没有女朋友吧？”

“…没有。”土方愣了一下，回答道。

女孩明显更加雀跃，而后似乎鼓足了很大的勇气，抬起头望着土方，认真的说道：“那么，土方君，我可以当你的女朋友吗？”

“对不起，但是你知道的，我有喜欢的人了。”  
土方没想过三叶会突然表白，但是还是坚定的拒绝了。他虽不想伤害女孩，也不想因为自己的态度不明而造成更大的误解。

“…啊啊，我记得。”三叶却并没有受到打击的样子，女孩灿烂的咧嘴笑了笑，带着些俏皮说道，“那要不这样吧，你先试着和我约会，要是我可以让你忘掉那个人，甚至转而喜欢上我的话，那我们再说好不好？”

……不可能忘掉的。土方很有自知之明地在内心叹气道。要是可以放下他早就放下了。

他刚想开口拒绝，却被三叶竖起食指止住他的话，“先不要急着拒绝我好吗？你回去再好好考虑一下，一周后再告诉我，可以吗？”

望着女孩真挚又倔强的双眼，土方终究没狠得下心拒绝，点了点头。

11.

操场上被女孩子们一圈圈地围起来，透过人墙可以看到男生们挥洒汗水的身影。

银发男生接过黑发男生传来的球，几个箭步带球越过前方试图阻拦的对方队员，飞奔至篮架下方高高跳起，球随之落框——

裁判吹响哨声，比赛结束。

“赢了———！”大家欢呼道，虽然只是友谊赛，大家热情依旧高涨，应援的女孩子们一齐举着A大校旗疯狂挥舞。

银时被大家围拢抱住，好不容易挤出了包围圈，走到站在圈外对他微笑的土方面前，两人碰了碰拳头。

“干得不错。”

“幸好有你和我打配合。”银时笑着揽过土方肩膀，两人一起往己方篮架下走去。

这学期市里组织了大学篮球队联赛，土方和银时便除了上课以外大部分时间都泡在球场里，时而和周围大学约几场友谊赛。

两人正谈笑着，土方便见到银时的女朋友从人群外走进来，递给两人一瓶水。

“刚刚比赛辛苦了吧？坂田君和土方君都发挥的很棒哦。”女孩子温柔地笑着，用手上毛巾轻轻擦拭银时头上的汗水。  
银时接过女孩手中的毛巾，而后顺手将人搂入自己怀里。

土方抿着嘴巴笑了笑，接过水，没有打开，自觉地加快了脚步和身后两人落出一段距离。这时他听到有熟悉的声音喊着：“土方君！”

他回头一看，竟是三叶向他跑了过来。

“三叶？你怎么来了？”土方略带惊喜地对三叶打了声招呼。

“我来看我弟弟，路过操场时刚好看见你在打球赛，就想着过来打个招呼。”女孩眼睛亮闪闪的，带着点羞涩和欣喜，她递过手上的毛巾，土方接下并说了声谢谢。

说起来三叶的弟弟竟然是总悟啊，土方正想着，就看到人群外立着的那个栗发男生对自己做了个去死的手势。

姐弟俩性格差太大了吧。

银时这时也走了上来，问道：“土方，这是你朋友吗？”

“啊，嗯，是冬令营时认识的朋友。”

银时不知为何看着土方和三叶说笑的样子内心不爽，两人眼神对视，又同时错开，竟都带了些赌气和不开心。

*  
之后大家又一起去了室内体育场，等到晚上回宿舍时，早已累的疲惫不堪了。

土方回去后简单洗了个澡，再看手机时便接到了三叶的电话。

[土方君，明天就是最后一天了…我想问下你考虑的怎么样了呢？]

土方这才回想起来三叶的那个请求。

他苦笑一声，不知该如何拒绝。他内心再明白不过了，自己恐怕没办法放下银时。说是喜欢，怕是早已成为比喜欢更沉重的东西，甚至融为了他的本能。

[三叶，我…]

土方边说边拿着手机走去阳台，靠在窗檐上，随意往下望——

此时月光正好，宿舍楼外的树下，银时正抱着女孩亲吻，两人的影子还清晰可见，难舍难分。

再喜欢又如何？这样下去永远也看不到结果。

土方闭了闭眼睛，努力将到达眼眶的泪水憋回去，再睁眼时仿佛下定了决心一般：

[好。]  
[我可能除了他，再也没办法喜欢上任何人，如果这样你也愿意的话，那我答应你。]

12.

又是一个周六，天气已逐渐回暖，学校外的商业街上挤满了放假出来约会的学生。

“银时？银时？你在听我说话吗？”坂田银时无意识地捣弄着自己碗中的意大利面，可怜的面条已经变成了不明糊状物，他才终于停下了手，看向对面正担忧着望着自己的女孩。

“嗯，抱歉，我刚刚在想比赛的事情，你继续说吧。”他回以了一个礼貌的笑容，思维却飞到了十万八千里外。

这段时间，土方似乎像在躲着他似的，两人竟然一次单独相处的机会都没有。  
等晚上回到宿舍时，练习了一整天的土方疲惫的往往倒头就睡，他也不好再去打扰。

银时眉头紧紧皱着，手上又开始叉弄着面条。他本来觉得是自己太敏感，于是一到周末就找借口约土方出去，结果竟都被拒绝，说自己有约了。

有什么约是不能告诉自己的？难道是去约会？

他一下就想到了那天篮球赛土方身边的女孩，那是他们认识这么久以来，土方第一次和女生这么亲密。

银时只感觉自己心里有一股无名火，不知是在气土方有约会都没有告诉自己、太不够朋友，还是一些别的什么。

他们的位置在餐厅二楼，刚好靠着玻璃窗，银时在发呆的间隙偶尔会看下窗外的步行街。  
结果这一看不要紧，他竟然发现了分外熟悉的身影。

那个正被栗发女孩挽着手，自己则插着外套兜的男生不是土方又是谁？！

银时没想到自己的猜测竟成了真，他瞬间就坐不下去了，忍不住想去跟着看这两人到底要干嘛，起身想走时才想起面前还坐着自己的女朋友。

他像是被侵略了领地的雄狼一般焦躁不安，面上却不显丝毫，只是拿出手机发了条短信。

[在干嘛？]

过了好一会，他才收到了回复。  
[看电影。]

他又忍不住再问道。  
[和谁？]

[三叶。]

他一方面欣慰于土方没有骗自己，一方面又觉得自己的反应太奇怪，看到兄弟有了女朋友，他竟然不是替他开心，而是觉得心底闷闷的。

好不容易吃完了饭，他借口说要去买点比赛用的护具，将女友送到校门口后，便急匆匆地找到电影院外的甜品店，坐到靠窗的位置，直勾勾盯着影院门口外的人来人往。

“先生，您的草莓芭菲。”服务员小心翼翼的将草莓芭菲放到这个银发帅哥面前，腹诽道，看这个帅哥的样子，多半是来捉奸的。  
心里不禁感慨都这么帅的人了也会被戴绿帽子，这世道是公平的。

银时没有去管自己在别人眼里看着有多像变态，他甚至觉得草莓芭菲都没有以前那么好吃了，吃在嘴里仿佛泛着酸苦，于是将这家甜品店连同对面的电影院一起拉入了黑名单。

又等了一个小时，影院门口开始有人流往外走，大概是一场已经完毕。他立马全身进入戒备状态，仔细盯着人的面孔瞧。

等到人流都散完时，土方和三叶才慢慢走出来。两人将手上的爆米花和可乐瓶扔进影院门口的垃圾桶后，三叶便挽上了土方，一起往B大的方向走。

银时连忙跟上。  
幸亏周末人多，前面两人也只顾着聊天，都没有注意到他。

他看着三叶时不时踮起脚贴在土方耳边说些什么，土方则回以笑容，莫名有些牙酸。

多串怎么这么快就谈恋爱了呀！两人才认识多久啊，不就是一起参加了冬令营吗。  
银时第一次后悔自己没有跟着土方去学习，而是去了该死的家庭旅行。

土方将三叶送到了学校门口，两人正要分别时，三叶突然踮起脚尖，在土方脸上轻轻落下了一个吻。土方愣住，随后无奈的揉了揉三叶头发，让她快回学校去。

两人看上去如此般配，但目睹这一切的银时只觉得心里酸酸的，他别开了眼睛，不愿再去看“难舍难分”的两人，迈着落寞的步子回了寝室。

过了不久，土方也回到了宿舍，见银时正坐在床上，不禁有些惊讶，似乎没想到他会在这里。

“土方…”银时想了想，还是开口道，“你和那个三叶，你们是去约会了吗？”

土方愣了一下才反应过来银时可能看到他们了，没去解释他和三叶复杂的约定，点了点头。

银时脸色肉眼可见的沉了下去，抿着嘴不说话，只直勾勾盯着人，看上去恐怖的同时又莫名有点委屈。

土方被盯得背上发麻，以为这人又间歇性抽风了。他回了三叶询问自己是否回到宿舍的消息，便打开电脑开始做作业。

作为新时代大学生，还有比ddl更恐怖的东西吗。

13.（终于发现土方的情书了！可喜可贺）

自从知道土方谈恋爱之后，银时便有些恍惚，具体体现在，反映时常慢半拍，说话很跳脱，莫名其妙叹气等等，总之大家看着都以为他不是魂掉了就是欠高利贷不还在提防有人上门要债。

于是今天有一节他们学校魔鬼教授的课，他竟然忘了提前打印讲义。  
那个女魔头以前就因为有人上她课准备不充分把人明嘲暗讽了一顿，连带着考试题难度都变态了不只一个等级。于是趁着还没上课，银时赶忙跑回宿舍拿电脑。

土方下午也有课，所以宿舍现在空荡荡的，银时拿起电脑包后，望着土方的床位，莫名又叹了口气。正准备离开时，才想起自己电脑没电了。

现在充肯定来不及，教室有插头的位置又不好抢，他只好打开土方的抽屉，想着借一下土方的电脑，毕竟两人以前也经常互相借用。

他拉开抽屉，电脑果然在里面，只是不知为何卡住了，怎么都扯不出来，他只好用力一拉，没想到整个抽屉都被扯了下来，直直落在了脚上，把人砸的脸色一白。

银时顾不着疼，连忙将抽屉安了回去，而后一个个捡起地上掉落的东西。草稿本、学习资料，充电器、……

这是什么？

地上静静躺着一个黄皮信封，信封包装极其简单，看上去就像最普通不过的邮政信件之一。

银时没有偷窥别人隐私的癖好，捡起来便准备放进去，翻过来时，却只见背面用潇洒的字迹写着“银时”两个字。

心脏似乎突然被按下加速键，“砰砰”直跳，银时怎么也没想到这封信竟然是给自己的，而这个潇洒又俊秀的字迹他再熟悉不过了。

为什么土方会给我写信，却没有交给我？他有无数个疑问，心里却清楚无论这封信是不是给自己的，他都没有权利去打开它。

可是像是有个莫名的声音在告诉他，告诉他一定要一窥究竟，像是被这声音洗脑，银时双手像是不受控制般，从信封里抽出了信纸，小心地将其铺平。

他只看了一眼，而后全身血液仿佛开始倒流，充斥他的大脑，那一瞬间，他终于窥探到了男孩隐忍不可说的秘密。

信纸上只草草落了几笔痕迹，但是字迹工整隽秀，看得出其主人在落笔时极其小心翼翼——

“  
敬启：

银时，  
很抱歉突然说出来，其实我喜欢你。

我知道自己一点都不坦率，但是又怕会尴尬。

占用着朋友的身份，却无法抛开这些奇怪的念头，对于不知情的你来讲太不公平。

我才明白过去没有好好跟你表白心意的我，只是在逃避。

以上。  
土方十四郎  
”

落款时间是今年二月。

银时一遍遍读着这封情书，先是震惊，而后心疼、懊恼、无措… 心底渐渐泛起了甜蜜，又带着柠檬般的苦涩。

这份迟到的情书，连带着少年多年来隐晦又青涩的爱意，终究是传递到了他的身边。

土方刚下课，便被银时从教室里一把拖了出去。

“喂，你发什么疯啊？”手腕被紧紧握着，土方抬眼只看到银时脸色沉沉，皱着眉头，似乎带着不甘与愤怒。

银时不发一言，只将土方带到天台后转身关上门，在土方再次发问前举起手中的信封道：

“这是给我的？”

在看清信封的那一瞬间，土方只觉得自己整个人僵住，血液仿佛停止了流动，身体也阵阵发冷，声音不自觉地有些发抖：“你怎么找到的？”

“准备借你电脑时不小心看到的。”银时皱了皱眉。

将银时表情收入眼底，土方心里猜了个大概，恍惚间像被判了死刑，身体也重如千斤，阵阵发软仿佛站不住。土方带着绝望地闭上眼睛，开口道：“就是你看到的那样。”

“我就是如此不知好歹又贪婪的人，不仅对自己的朋友抱着这样难以启齿的念头，甚至还妄图表白。让你感到不适，真的很抱歉。”

“你在说些什么？”银时打断了土方带着绝望的自我剖析，不愿听他这样贬低自己。

“难道不是吗？被男人表白很恶心吧？不然你现在把我叫到这里是想说什么？”

“……”  
“我是想说…”

银时也突然迷茫了，他心底有千万个问题想问土方，什么时候开始的，为什么没有早点告诉他，为何写好了信又藏起来…但是就算他知道了这些，又会有什么改变吗？如果没发给出回应，这不过是一遍遍挖人伤疤罢了。

但是他只能确认，在知晓土方心意的那一刻，自己心里不仅没有一丝厌恶，相反甚至是带着欣喜和满足。而这样的情绪，绝对不是被不喜欢的人表白时应该有的。

“你本来准备什么时候给我？”他还是问出了自己最想知道的问题。

“…二月十四。”

“所以那天发短信让我去阶梯教室？”

见土方点了头，银时想起那天的情形，顿时心疼与愧疚溢满了胸腔。

“那你当时真的等到了晚上…”

“都不重要了。”土方打断道，“你也别太在意，我所做的一切都是我自愿的，并不能怪你。”

土方低着头，与银时擦过肩膀，向门的方向走去，准备开门时又顿了顿，低声道：

“我已经放下了，以后也会尽量和你保持距离。”

“银时，能够和你当朋友，我真的很开心。”

银时没有动，听着身后的铁门“滋呀”一声打开又关上，随后脚步声逐渐远去。

他站在原地，觉得胸腔空空的，仿佛被挖去了一大块。

土方接下来果然像他说的那样，两人除了在球场上和寝室里，再无交集，甚至练习的时候，土方大部分时候也不再和他组队，而是搭了其他人。

而后今天下午，银时回寝室换衣服时，撞见了正在收拾行李的土方。

“你要搬走？”银时连忙挡住土方叠衣服的动作，“搬去哪里？”

土方也没想到银时会回来。  
想到两人已经很久没说话了，他有些慌乱的别过头：“在校外找到了还不错的房子，就先租下了。”

两人以前也讨论过这个问题，要不要一起在校外租房子，但想到学校宿舍环境很好，而且离教学楼也近，就都暂时作罢。

没想到土方竟真的要搬走，银时有些发怒的同时还带着点委屈。明明他才是被告白的那个吧？！什么都还没说就被单方面冷处理，搞得他脾气也上来了没有主动和好，现在竟然还想直接搬走？！

“就非要走吗？难道就不能做朋友吗？”他忍不住质问道。

土方也被气笑了：“现在你还期待着我们能像以前一样装作无事发生吗？” 

他叹了口气，“银时，我不想再演戏了。我也会难受啊。与其勉强再做兄弟，不如各自好好过下去吧。”

15.

这里是A市最著名的酒吧，不分日夜充斥着灯红酒绿与纸醉金迷。

高杉打开包间门时，他的发小已经在沙发里坐下了，烈酒一杯一杯地往喉咙里灌。

“你不要命了？”高杉挡下银时又要再往酒杯倒酒的动作，“所以呢，把我叫过来就为了看你在这买醉再打120吗。”

出乎意料的，银时没有立刻顶嘴，相反表情十分阴沉，高杉意识到有些不对劲，“看你的样子，情伤？”

“矮杉，如果，我是说如果，你有一个朋友，他有一天被他一直以来当作好兄弟的人表白了，该怎么办？”银时终于开口道。

“你被谁表白了？”

“都说了不是我！是我的朋友！”银时有些恼羞成怒。

高杉无语，看在这个傻逼喝醉的份上没有和他争，“所以你朋友是同性恋吗？”

“...不是”银时顿了顿，“以前只交往过女生。”

高杉耸了耸肩，“那有什么好纠结的，不喜欢就干脆点拒绝，别吊着别人还不给答案。”

“没有不喜欢！”银时不爽地吼道，“但是那个男生对他来讲很重要，和所有其他人都不同。如果就因为这样再也做不成朋友怎么办？”

名侦探高杉眼睛微眯，半响没说话，而后突然道；“难不成土方给你表白了？”

“......”

“你还把人拒绝了？”

“......”

“出息了啊坂田银时，你居然舍得？！”

“...没有拒绝。”银时像是放弃了抵抗，整个人向后靠在沙发上，手臂挡着眼睛，“他就说以后会和我保持距离，结果之后再也没和我说过话，现在甚至直接从宿舍搬出去了。明明我也没说什么啊，这样简直就像要断绝来往一样。”

“那如果他没有和你保持距离，你准备怎么样？”高杉问道，“你是想着还让别人天天在你身边，看你和女朋友亲亲我我，还得跟你陪着笑装好兄弟？”

“我怎么可能让土方这样...”银时光是听着心就揪了起来。

高杉打断道：“那你会接受他吗？”  
“你知道的吧，和女生交往过不代表只能喜欢女生。”

“或者你想着和土方交往会觉得恶心？”

银时摇了摇头。“我永远不会这样想他。”  
“交往我也考虑过...但是我害怕，万一我对他的感情，并不能达到他对我的程度。只要一想到有万分之一的可能会辜负他，我都想杀了自己。”

你这不是已经动心了吗。  
高杉终于明白什么叫当局者迷旁观者清，“如果是我、假发或者坂本给你表白呢？”

银时一脸惊恐：“卧槽别说了，我快吐了。”

“... 那你能接受以后土方和别人在一起？”

银时疯狂摇头，然后又面色委屈：“可他好像已经有了约会对象。”

高杉拍了拍银时肩膀，表示这都不是事，然后看到银时现场表演变脸。  
“...傻逼你别露出这么猥琐的笑容好吗，我怕我忍不住打你一顿。”

对自己性向的改变银时接受极其良好，脑子里已经开始yy两人牵手接吻和xxoo的事情了，他锤了高杉肩膀一拳：“谢了，矮杉。我和土方会马上同居，毕业就结婚，三年抱俩的，到时结婚典礼就请你来当伴郎。”

被强行喂了口狗粮的高杉无语，看银时已经想清楚了，也不再多言。俩人碰了碰杯，准备起身时，高杉犹豫了一下，还是再提醒了一句：“别忘了你现在还是有女朋友的。要是处理不好，不仅别人女孩子，包括土方，都会被伤害到。”

银时身形一顿，点了点头。

银时用最高的效率处理好了自己的恋爱关系，荣归单身，但是依旧没再能找到机会与土方表白心意。

很快到了六月，大学篮球联赛也正式开始。

今天是A大和B大的强强对决，初赛便与劲敌分到一组，大家都有些紧张。  
要是出师不利，整队的信心都会受挫。

体育场内座无虚席，受颜值双top的鼓舞，A大学生尤其热情高涨，甚至有人组了后援团为大家送水。

上场前大家简单打了个招呼，两边派上场的都是打过友谊赛的熟人了，对对方也算知根知底。

哨声一响，比赛正式开始。这次银时和土方均作为首发队员被派上场。

抱着幼稚的想在喜欢的人面前逞威风的心思，银时一上来就各种炫技，引得场上队友和B大队员们的无数个白眼和场下女孩们能掀翻屋顶的欢呼。

打到一半后，银时终于忍不住分神用余光偷瞟后方的土方。

黑发男孩的额前出了些汗水，刘海黏在额头上，嘴唇紧紧抿着。脸颊由于剧烈运动而有些发红，看着十分诱人，令人忍不住想咬一口。

这时一滴汗水从额角上滑下，经过鼻梁和下巴，再沿着锁骨，缓缓往下滑去，最后被衣服完全遮挡不见。

脑子里已经开始十八禁的银时没注意到斜对方传来的篮球，被砰地一声砸在了额头上，起了个大包。

下去简单包扎后顺带被教练训了一顿，银时再上场后便不敢再走神，专心打完了上半场，使A大领先了十几分。

教练对成绩还算满意，于是提醒了一声下半场不用再急着进攻，只要拉住比分就可以后，大家纷纷去场边休息。银时见土方走在前面，连忙加快步伐想去搭话。

“土方...”  
“土方君！”坐在第一排的栗发女孩向土方挥了挥手，递过手中的矿泉水，“辛苦了，喝口水吧~”  
土方笑着接过了，“谢谢你，三叶。”

“......”

下半场再开始后，A大和B大学生们便看到本来和和气气的球场画风突变，A大前锋坂田银时面色阴沉，疯狂进球，像是一个没有表情的得分机器。  
（之后，大学篮球联赛上名垂青史的“白夜叉”的称号与传说，便是由此传开。）

最后A大以远超记录的比分，赢下了这场本应是稳中求胜的比赛。

胖胖的教练假装严肃地训了银时几句“友谊第一，比赛第二”后，便笑着带大家一起去聚餐庆祝。

大家纷纷落座后，银时才发现，自己竟然迎来了这么久以来的第一次好时机——  
土方就在他的右方。

银时掩饰住自己内心的激动，装作淡定的和大家一起喝着酒，余光注意到土方似乎心情也不错，嘴角上扬着和大家聊天，偶尔小口地抿着酒，不一会儿耳朵就发红了。

酒量还是这么差啊。  
银时不动声色地拦下了向土方敬酒的同学，但是即便这样土方也喝了不少，最后摇摇晃晃地起身去了厕所。

土方刚洗完手，转身准备出门时，突然被人从身后拦腰抱住，转身回到隔间，关上门，落锁。

被人按坐在放下的马桶盖上，土方酒还没醒，脑袋昏沉沉的。他微睁着眼睛抬起头，只能勉强辨认出眼前人有一头银色卷发。  
他恍惚中觉得自己还在做梦，于是露出一个大大的笑容，伸出双手说道：“你是银时吗。”

银时被眼前人乖顺的样子弄得心都要融化了，他轻轻俯下身张开手抱住，侧过头在土方耳朵上轻啄。

“你在干嘛啊。”土方笑着躲开银时的嘴巴，“这样很痒。”

银时忍不住亲了亲他的额头，随后逐渐往下，越过鼻尖时犹豫了一瞬，只舍得先在嘴角温柔的触碰，像是在对待什么珍贵的宝物。  
而后将头埋在土方肩膀处蹭着，感受着久违的清新气味。  
“对不起，十四。”

听着耳边的人不停说着“对不起”，土方有些不耐烦地捂住了人嘴巴，埋怨道：“你到底要说什么啊。”

深吸一口气，银时像是下定了决心：“土方，我喜欢你。”

土方一愣，而后笑着说：“这个梦也太真实了吧。”

“不是梦哦，”银时带着丝心疼，温柔地抬起土方下颚，强迫人和自己对视，“土方，看着我，我是真实的。我喜欢你。”

“对不起，这么晚才发现你的心意，浪费了这么多时间。明明是从更早的以前就在为你动心了，我却蠢到一直没有发现。”  
“我真的好喜欢你，不是友情也不是其它任何的错觉。”

“我只喜欢你，只喜欢土方十四郎。”银时低下头碰了碰土方鼻尖，声音温柔诱惑，像是带着无限眷恋，“给我一个机会，好吗？”


	2. 车

16.

从听到银时告白的那一刻起，土方的酒就醒了一大半。

开什么玩笑？  
土方不觉得银时会是这么轻易就对同性动心的人，更何况银时有过这么多女朋友，怎么可能突然转性。当时他发现自己情书时的表情还历历在目。

但是他并非不能理解。毕竟两人做了这么多年朋友，最近突然断开联系银时一定还不习惯，所以才会误以为那种感觉是喜欢。

不过就是一时的占有欲在作祟罢了。

“别开玩笑了，”土方侧过头，喝过酒后的太阳穴还隐隐作痛，他忍不住伸手揉了一下，“喜欢和同情与占有欲都是不同的，你只是暂时不习惯，然后把这种感觉错认为是喜欢。”

银时一直观察着身下人表情，见状连忙伸手帮人按摩头部。见人明显好些了，才开口带着些无奈道：“我没有在同情你。而占有欲，它只是我对你的爱的一部分罢了。相信我好吗，土方，你可以选择拒绝我，但是不要因此质疑我。我从来没有这么确认过，我有多爱你。”

“所以呢？你是想告诉我你一夜之间被我掰弯了？”

“不知道是不是掰弯。”银时笑道，“但是我能确认，这种感情绝非友谊能比的。”

“你要怎么确认？”

银时于是一把捉住土方试图推开自己的手，放在自己腹部下方，无比自然地耍流氓。

“感受到了吗？”银时带着土方的手拉开自己的拉链，“谁会对自己的兄弟勃起啊。你看，连小银时都在叫嚣着想要你呢。”

这白痴疯了吗？！被银时一记直球打得措手不及，土方慌乱中想要抽回，却被更死死的按住，动弹不得，只能被迫感受隔着一层布料下的火热温度。

被心爱的人触碰后，下体明显变大了一圈，银时吸了口气，怕自己现在就控制不住把土方上了，于是只能用尽自制力将手放开，转而抓住土方的肩膀道:”现在愿意相信我了吗？“

土方觉得自己像是在做梦一般。他当然还爱着银时，而被心上人回应的感觉太好了，如同一瞬间到了天堂，让人想放下所有的心障，只有此刻永存。

......

但是在卫生间表白也太智障了吧！

土方又回想起视频里看到的银时对女孩的深情表白和装饰漂亮的房间，十分不爽。凭什么轮到我就是餐厅里的厕所了啊？！

用膝盖顶了顶眼前的人，示意他让开，土方开门想出去，结果被银时一把从背后抱住。  
”十四，不要走好不好，我真的喜欢你...“

”别在厕所待着了好吗。“土方拍了拍大型犬的脑袋，”有话出去再说。“

土方向房间内还在聚餐的众人告别后便出了餐厅，银时紧跟在他身后，两人一前一后地在路灯下走着。

银时悄悄从背后伸出手揽住人的腰往自己怀里拉，面上还装作若无其事，土方只得无奈地稳住身形：”再拉我就摔了。“

”摔了也有我接着你。“银时连忙表态，而后试探性地开口道，”咳，土方，那我们这关系，就算定下了吗？“

”什么关系？“土方斜眼瞟了过来，”同学关系吧。“

银时装傻道：”当然是马上要同居，毕业就结婚，三年能抱俩的关系。正正经经，国家认证的恋爱关系。“

”瞎扯什么。“土方有些害羞，扯开了话题。

两人在安静的小路上前言不搭后语地聊着天，再抬眼时便见到前面就是自己现在租的小区了，于是准备与银时告别。谁能想到男人竟然厚脸皮地跟过来，赶也赶不走。

本来就对银时狠不下心的土方又一次屈服了，他掏出钥匙打开门，按开了走廊的灯，换好鞋子正往客厅走，突然被一把按在墙上，后脑勺被人用手护得严严实实。

银时笑得恶劣：”你知道自己引狼入室了吧。“

说罢，他伸手捂住土方的眼睛，遮住刺眼的白炽灯光，低下头吻住了身下人的嘴唇。刚开始只是温柔地衔住唇肉撕扯，随后撬开贝齿轻轻舔弄，一把含住土方有些瑟缩的舌头，开始攻城掠池。

土方被吻得头脑发昏，腿也有些发软，眼睛被遮住看不见一丝光亮，仿佛所有的感官都集中在了正在唾液相交的部位。

见土方脱了力，银时便将人用力一把抱起，细长的双腿固定在自己腰部，而后再次靠回墙壁，更深地吻了下去。

小区环境很好，只能偶尔听见犬吠声和树叶沙沙的响声。

接吻的口水声音便在房间里显得格外清晰，偶尔银时用力吮吸土方舌头时，还会带动嘴唇传来”啵“的一声响。

土方脸皮薄，被自己臊得满脸通红，终于用力推开银时紧贴着自己的胸腔：”别亲了......“

银时不等人说完就又一次吻上去。

这一次比之前更满怀深情，仿佛是想将所有的眷恋、温柔、爱意、真心...所有的一切，通过唇齿相交传递给怀里的爱人。

一吻终了，土方从银时怀里挣脱出来，想往浴室里逃——

”你自己去客房睡吧我先去洗个澡就这样晚安吧。“

见土方惊慌的样子，银时故意笑道：”难道多串是对接下来要发生的事情害怕了？“

土方硬生生停住脚步。”谁他妈怕了！我就是去洗个澡！“

见鱼已咬上钩，饿狼便不再掩饰自己的本性。他从后方推着土方进了浴室，态度格外殷勤：”哎呀不用这么麻烦了说到这里不如我们一起洗吧。“

于是被人脱光衣服，按在淋浴下亲吻，腰部与臀部还被死死揉捏住的时候，土方觉得自己果然是纯情派的。

”分什么心呢？“下身被人惩罚性的一捏，土方”唔“的弯下腰，又被强硬地分开了双腿，一只手绕到后方直直戳进了生涩的小穴里——

”啊！“异物入侵的感觉过于清晰，还有些痛感，土方疼的叫出声。银时见土方前面的小弟弟都萎了下去，连忙撤出手指。

”对不起，宝贝。“银时心疼的吻了吻身下人的额头，从洗漱台拿过一个面霜，草草看了眼，便挖出一些在手指上重新进入那个窄小的地方。

有了润滑后的开拓明显顺利起来，银时感受到紧紧咬住自己的穴肉逐渐放松后，便慢慢送入第二根手指、第三根。

在开始的不适过去之后，土方的下身又重新抬头，他乖巧地趴在男人的肩膀上等着人开拓。这时银时的手指不知碰到了哪里，土方竟”啊“的一声叫了出来。

叫出来后他才意识到自己的声音有多色情，土方瞪了一眼在憋笑的银时，结果被人报复性地连续快速的刺激着自己体内的敏感处，快感阵阵来袭，他终于是忍不住，在银时的手里射了出来。

感受到手心的湿润，银时调笑道：”宝贝，你真是太淫荡了。你刚刚只靠手指就高潮了。“

说完后将人转过来背对自己，双手撑在墙壁上，一只手扶着自己早已按捺不住的下体，对准还在不停收缩的穴口，缓缓送了进去。

”啊！“粗长的尺寸想进入仅由手指开拓过的穴道，显得过分困难。土方疼得叫了一声，一只手忍不住向后推攘着，”你太大了...快出去...“

银时也只觉得自己被紧紧包裹的壁肉不断挤压着，龟头有些疼痛的同时带着一丝酸爽。他安抚地吻了吻土方光洁的后背，抓过土方的手与自己十指相扣，身下的动作还没停，低声道：”乖，忍一忍，很快就进去了。“随后一挺身，直接送到了底。

全部进去的一瞬，两人同时闷哼了一声，银时感受着紧窄的穴道，觉得自己死在这人身上也不足惜了。

他伸手揉弄着土方的臀瓣，丰满的臀肉在指尖溢出了各种形状。  
土方身形偏瘦，臀部却肉感十足，他忍不住”啪，啪“地拍打几下，满意的看着白净的臀肉留下了一片红印。

土方被吓一跳，转过头来想骂这家伙又在抽什么风，却被银时突然开始的快速顶弄干得嘴唇一开一合，除了呻吟以外什么声音也发不出来。

火热的肉柱上青筋不停跳动，似乎能清晰感受到它的形状。土方试着夹了夹后穴，便听见身后男人发出一声闷哼，而后体内的形状竟不断胀大，将本就挤得慢慢当当的穴道更是撑大了一些。

”宝贝，我好爱你...“耳边传来男人的低喃，土方双手被高高举起，死死按在了浴室的墙壁上。抬头的下身与冰冷的墙壁摩擦着，后面则传来了烫人的温度，恍惚间冰火两重相交，化成无限的快感。

身后顶撞的速度加快，土方整个人已经站不太稳，被银时从腋下穿过胸膛紧紧抱住，他转过头向男人索吻，男人凶猛的唇舌再次入侵到口腔内。再之后经过漫长的碰撞，终于，柱体跳动着释放在了后穴的深处，一股股接连不停，来势汹汹。

同时达到高潮的土方眼前发白，被银时紧紧抱住，不停的在耳边低声道着无尽的爱意。

不一会，他便再次被人拦腰抱起放在了洗漱台上，双腿被放置在男人的臂弯上，一挺身，再次开始了第二回合。

浴室内热气蒸腾着，玻璃门上满是水珠。  
一双细长白净的手突然按在门上，从外面看如同鬼片一般，手的主人似乎满是痛苦的在挣扎逃离着什么怪物，却被另一双大而有力的手掌以十指相扣的方式拖了回去。

等到最后被放在床上时，土方已经累到抬不起手指。身体已经被人细细清理过，他依然觉得自己全身散发着情色糜烂的味道。

银时赤着身体从房间外走进来，上床紧紧抱住土方，边低声叫着什么，边移动嘴唇，试图在他身上留下痕迹。

土方稳了稳心跳，才听清楚银时嘴里叫的是“小骗子”。

“谁是小骗子？”

银时抬起身狠狠地亲了口他已经红肿的嘴唇：”你是小骗子。是我的小骗子。“

”？我骗你什么了？“本已筋疲力尽的土方又抬起脑袋，觉得自己很冤。

”你骗我没有在阶梯教室等我，没有给我写情书，“紧紧抱住土方，感受着身下人的温度，银时只遗憾自己错过了这么多年才尝到这人如罂粟般令人上瘾的滋味，”这么多年，一直装作对我没有那方面感情，结果原来悄悄暗恋我这么久。说，为什么不早点告诉我！“

他也恨自己，恨以前为何如此迟钝，白白让心爱的人独自承受了这么多。

莫名感觉自己背了一口大锅的土方有口难辨：”那你呢？要是没发现那封情书，你大概现在还在和女人亲亲我我吧。“

银时却沉默了一下，随后认真道：”就算当时没有发现，到最后我也一定会发现我是爱着你的。“  
随后有点难为情地开口道：”其实，今天才是我第一次，做这些事情。“

”哈？“土方一愣，见银时羞涩地别过头，脑内灵光一闪，”所以你是说你交了那么多任女友，都还没有本垒打过？“

恼羞成怒的银时伸手捏住土方在憋笑的嘴，恶狠狠道：”因为每次说要做这些之前，我老是会觉得很后悔啊！就是没那么喜欢吧，也没有触碰她们的欲望。”  
“现在想来，大概我潜意识里一直在等着你吧。”

“何况女孩的第一次这么宝贵，既然我对她们并没有什么感情，当然不能随便要了。“说罢在土方身上耍赖道，”所以十四更要珍惜了，银桑可是把宝贵的第一次给你了啊！“

谁不是第一次啊。

土方无语，随后挑起一个魅惑的笑容，用脚跟碰了碰男人的腰部，暗示道：”那你不如把这里也给我。“

难怪说雏被上过之后会变得风情万种，银时觉得土方现在像妖精似的，一个眼神飘过来，他就能把自己的精气全部献出去，在土方身上耕耘到精尽人亡。

结果听完话后，他不由得菊花一紧，俯身用力把土方压在床上，扯开他的双腿，严肃道：”老公的身体是能随便惦记的吗？！乖，看你这么有精力，再来一回合长长记性吧。“

于是微弱的反抗再次被绝对恶势力镇压了。床上被褥又乱作一团，两个人影缠绵相交，呻吟声不断，前后幅度逐渐增大，床脚随之发出与地面摩擦的声音。

等一切停下，重归宁静时，窗帘的缝隙中已透出了微光。


	3. 完结

17.

土方将三叶约在了校外的咖啡馆里。

等女孩品尝面前的甜点时，土方终于鼓起勇气开口道：”三叶，我...“

栗发女孩摇了摇头，俏皮地笑了笑：“没关系的土方君。毕竟开始的时候就说了是在你还忘不掉那个人的前提下，但是现在看来，你们应该有了好的进展吧。”

“...嗯，”土方点了点头，望着女孩善解人意的眼神，内心有些愧疚，“对不起，三叶。是我没有处理好我们的关系。”

“真的没事啦，”女孩眨了眨眼睛，“你这样会让我误会你对我也有意思了噢。”

见女孩是真的释然了，土方也笑了起来：“你真的是一位很有魅力的女孩。如果可以的话，希望我们还能继续做朋友。”

得到三叶肯定的回复后，土方又聊了会便起身告辞。

甜品店外正站着一位银发男孩，眉头紧皱着，望见土方走了出来，便走上前抓住人的手，丝毫不顾周围人的目光：“看来你们谈的挺开心的啊。”语气有些酸意。

对于这位除了他以外，在恋爱方面最接近过土方的女生，他始终有些耿耿于怀。

银时承认，他对土方占有欲确实很强，甚至如果早知道土方和三叶会在冬令营认识，他才不会管什么家庭旅行，一定要死皮赖脸跟过去，把他看得死死的，不让他们有一丝接触的机会。

“如果不是我们先相遇，而是你先认识她，那你会喜欢上她吗？”

土方惊讶于银时也会问出这么小孩子的问题。  
“…我不知道，但是我觉得，不管我们怎么相遇，我大概都会喜欢上你吧。”

银时被土方的一记直球打得心脏都不好了，抓着人就想当众接吻。土方连忙制止了他，随后叹了口气。

“三叶真的是很好的女孩。辜负了她我也很内疚。”

银时也认可地点了点头。

方才土方走出来时，他透过玻璃窗刚好与女孩目光相遇，两人皆是一愣，女孩伸手指了指土方，用唇形道：

好好对他。

银时笑了笑，抬起两人十指相扣的手，虔诚地在上面印上一吻。  
但是，对于所有真心爱着土方的人，他都充满着感激。

土方已经习惯这个卷毛偶尔的肉麻了，两人拖着手在街上瞎逛着。

“接下来想去做什么？”土方问道，银时则带着他直直走向电影院。

“果然这些普通情侣会做的事，我都想和你再做一遍。”

夏日的阳光在风中低语。

黑发少年偷偷望向旁边对着自己正笑的温柔的银发少年，在桌上一笔一画写下自己青涩的秘密，并期待那人总有一天会看见。

而后多年时光飞逝而去，在他快要放弃自己的不见希望的爱恋时，那个只属于他的、世界上最好的男孩，终于跨越时光，再次牵起他的手。

［ 大事な人ほど   
すぐそばにいるの ]

-END-

之后会在lofter掉落出柜和毕业番外。

写了一个可以爽到自己的狗血故事，还是很开心的。

原本情节会更加狗血一些，土方并不会这么快地接受银时，两人会在毕业季面临分手考验。

不过写着写着就舍不得了。

时光短暂，还是要好好珍惜在一起的日子啊。

在每一个平行时空，银土都能好好在一起真是太棒了～♡


End file.
